emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2032 (5th December 1995)
Plot Biff assures Dave that his dad has nothing to worry about, he is not another Daniel Weir and he is not going to take advantage of Linda. Biff thinks that Ned should be more concerned about what Dave gets up to. Nick is fretting about Alice. He makes Kathy promise not to let her out of her sight. Ned tells Jan about Chris and Rachel's wedding. Linda rows with Ned. She insists that she was only chatting with Biff. Chris and Rachel receive their invitation to the party at Home Farm. They have no intention of going. Vic's records have gone missing. Scott is the main culprit. Sarah insists that Rachel spends her last night of freedom at the farm. She tells her that Jack will stay with Chris. They both go off shopping for Rachel's wedding dress. Emma tries unsuccessfully to make Linda see Ned's point of view. Terry volunteers Eric to help out at the disco on the soft drinks counter. Kim laughs when she hears that Kathy is refusing to sleep with Dave until they are married. She tells him that she misses him. They kiss in the stables where their affair began. Biff is suspicious when he sees Dave coming out of the stables. He realises what has been going on when Kim emerges a moment later - brushing straw from her clothes. Sarah and Rachel are both embarrassed when they bump into Frank while out shopping. Rachel is trying on a new dress and Frank thinks that it must be for the party. He offers to buy it for her, but she refuses. Dave comes to collect the Dingles rent. Tina makes up some excuse about a standing order not going through. Dave says that he will call round in a couple of days and he won't leave until he gets their first months rent. Tina quips "better make a bed up for him then". Rachel tells Chris that Jack is coming to keep him company while she goes off to see Sarah. Butch is looking forward to the teenage disco. Dave finds Frank's present to Kim - a black negligee. She teases Dave by asking what he thinks of it. The Windsor kids are depressed when Vic finds his records just in time for the disco. Linda is fed up about being stuck at home with her parents. The disco is in full swing. Vic's music is not going down well. Eric is planning to sell vodka with the soft drinks. Terry asks him how much he got for his granny. Sam mimes to Status Quo with a broom while Butch tries to chat up a 14 year old "grab your coat, you've pulled". She is not impressed. Kathy and Nick both refuse to go to the Tates party. Butch and Sam are the only people dancing at the disco. Most of the kids have never heard of any of the records. Eric is doing a roaring trade in Vodka and Lemonade. Viv and Terry try to persuade Vic to take a break. He agrees and Roy immediately steps up to the mike and puts on a Supergrass CD. The disco starts to look lively. Linda tries to explain to her parents why she got rid of her baby. She says that she couldn't talk to them. She ends up rowing with Ned and storms off saying that she wants to leave home. Vic is in a mood after being removed as DJ. He refuses to dance with Viv so she rock 'n rolls with Terry. Sam throws a bucket of water over a courting couple. It turns out to be Butch and girl. Linda arrives in tears on Betty's doorstep. She tells Biff and Betty that she has left home and wants to live with them. Cast Regular cast *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys (uncredited) *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell (credited as 'Zac Dingle') *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook Guest cast *Louise - Tara Daniels Locations *Home Farm - Garden, stables, grounds and office *The Old School Tearooms - Flat *Holdgate Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and living room *Mill Cottage - Living room *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Backroom *Emmerdale Farm - Yard *Hotten Road *The Woolpack - Public bar *Unknown road *Unknown department store *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Village Hall - Interior *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Front garden Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes